My Regret
by loganzahotie707
Summary: Rory, go back and change the biggest regret of your life, and I promise you that you will wake up...
1. Rich Man's Shoe

I walked down the busy New York street on my way home from work as I was deciding whether to have Chinese or pizza tonight for dinner. I heard my cell phone ringing and looked at the caller id to see 'MAC' flashing across the screen.

"Hey." I replied happy to have someone to talk to. Logan and I did date, but we broke it off before it got serious. We decided we were way better off friends. I introduced him to Jess and we all (Logan, Jess, Finn, Colin, and Steph) became the best of friends. Logan and Jess are now like to brothers to me.

"Hey. How was work?" Logan asked knowing I was on my home from it.

"Well, I got a byline…I interviewed a health inspector…and I am lined up for the position of senior reporter…they are thinking of giving me a promotion!" I replied with some enthusiasm. I had reached my apartment by this time and was looking for Chinese menus.

"Ace that's great!"

"I know, I'm pretty excited."

"Well, the reason I called was that the whole gang wanted to go to 'The Rich Man's Shoe' for olds time sake. What do you say? You want to come?"

I thought about it for a minute, and decided it would be better than ordering Chinese. "Sure, what time are we meeting?"

"Everyone will be there by 7:45. Sound good?"

"Yep, I'll be there."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I arrived fifteen minutes late, and everyone was shocked because that's fifteen minutes earlier than I usually was. I went by the bar to grab and drink before heading to the table where everyone was sitting.

"Hey guys." I said while giving everyone a hug.

"Ello, love!" Finn said and I could already tell he was drunk.

"So how is everybody? It feels like ages since I have seen you guys!"

"Well reporter girl, that's because it has been ages since you have seen us!" Colin said.

"No…I saw you…wait that was last month! I'm sorry guys it's just with my job, I stay so busy!"

"We forgive you Rory, but Colin and I have some news!" Steph said with excitement.

"Ohhhh! Tell me! Tell me!" I bounced up and down in my seat like a little girl.

Steph held up her left hand and I could see a huge diamond on it. "Colin proposed last night, and of course I accepted!"

"Oh My God! When is the wedding? I get to be the maid of honor right? Who is going to be best man? Oh this is so exciting!"

"Of course you are going to be the maid of honor, as for the date we haven't decided, and the best man, well, Logan and Finn will have to battle it out." She said, as we looked at the guys who were immersed in their own heated conversation.

"So Rory, any guys in your life that you need to tell me about?" Steph asked.

"No Steph. You asked me that yesterday when we talked, and nothing has changed in the

past twenty-four hours!"

"Well I was just checking. I mean you could have bumped into a guy having coffee, he

spilt it all over you, bought you a new shirt, asked you to dinner, and you could have

fallen madly in love!"

"Way to be over-dramatic Steph." I replied sarcastically.

At this point the guys had tuned back into our conversation.

"What is the lovely Steph being overly dramatic about?" Finn asked as he finished off his

fifth drink…or maybe the sixth?

"Well I was just explaining to Rory here how she could meet her soul mate!"

"Sweetie, you do tend to be a bit over dramatic so…I wouldn't put it past you to come up

with some crazy story!" Colin said in a sugary sweet voice.

"Ok, fine I do tend to be dramatic. But it could happen! It could!"

"Sure it could Steph, sure it could!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We stayed at the bar till about 10:30. I knew I was going to have a hangover tomorrow,

and boy was my boss going to be mad! I walked to my car after just saying goodbye to

everyone. I figured my mom would still be up, so I decided to call her.

"Hello, Lorelai's house of oompa lompa's. All oompa lompa's are busy right now, how

may I help you?"

"Hey mom."

"Fruit of my loins! How are you this fine evening?"

"Well, I went to the bar with the gang and I'm on my way home."

"Oh, was my exotic boy toy there?" She asked referring to Finn.

"Yes, mom. Finn was there, and I really wish you would stop referring to him as your exotic boy toy!"

"Never! So what have you been up to lately?"

"Well, my boss is thinking about promoting me to senior reporter...that is if I don't piss him off."

"Hun that's great!"

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty excited. What's new in the world of Lorelai?"

"Nothing nearly as interesting as you...you know Luke being Luke...Kirk being Kirk, and just Star Hollow being Stars Hollow!"

It has started to drizzel and since I alchol in my system I decided I should hang up and concentrate on my driving.

"Hey mom, I gotta go. it's raining and I can't concentrate on my driving."

"Oh sure hun, be careful...I love You!"

"I love you too! Bye."

By this time it was raining pretty hard. I was getting closer to my apartment. I was also getting a bit drowsy. I stopped at an abondend red light waiting for it turn green. As the light turned I started to drive and herd tires screeching. I looked to my left and saw headlights then darkness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok. Here is the first chapter! Please review...and I know it's not realistic to drive from New York to New Haven, but we are going to pretend!!!


	2. Am I Dead!

This chapter is going to be written in the point of view of Rory's friends and family. (Unless I say otherwise!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai's POV

-----------------

After I hung up with Rory I walked to Luke's.

"Hey Luke." I greeted as I walked in the diner.

"Hey Lorelai. Want anything…. actually don't answer that, I will get you a nice cup of hot tea."

"Uhhh! Luke! No! I want coffee and a cheeseburger!"

"Why should I give you that? It is all going to catch up to you one day. You will weigh 300 lbs, and die of a heart attack."

"Luke? Are you calling me fat? Are you saying that I am going to be fat? Because if you are I may have to leave and never come back. Oh! But the coffee is sooooo good here. I don't think that I could leave without it! I would definitely have to smuggle…"

"Lorelai! I think that I will have to get you your food just so you can shut up!"

"Well, if that's all it takes."

As Luke went to go get my food my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller id and it was a number I didn't recognize. I started getting worried before I even answered the call.

"Hello?" I said as more of a question than a statement.

"Is this Lorelai Gilmore?"

"Yes, this is she."

"I work at New York Memorial. Your daughter was brought in, she was in a car wreck. I think that you should come down…and soon." And with that the bearer of horrible news hung up.

I was sobbing at this time trying to get my keys. Luke walked up to me and said "What happened?"

"Rory…car…hospital" He immediately grabbed his keys and pulled me to his truck and started driving.

"What hospital?"

"Um…New York Memorial"

I knew that I should call Logan and he would take care of calling everyone else. I shoulg probably call my parents as well. I dug around for my cell phone and finally found it started dialing Logan's number.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered.

"Logan it's Lorelai."

"Lorelai?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan's POV

---------------

I heard an annoying ringing sound and after a minute I realized that it was my cell phone. I felt around my night stand for it, and answered without looking at who was calling.

"Hello?"

"Logan it's Lorelai." I immediately knew something was wrong.

"Lorelai?"

"Listen Logan, Rory was in a car accident…and I'm on my way to the hospital now…I think you need to come…they said it was bad. You should call everybody." She got out in-between her sobs.

I immediately hung up and got dressed and started calling everyone. I started with Jess knowing he would want to be there first. Not that everyone didn't love Rory, but Jess, Rory, and I had a special connection…we were the best of friends. I grabbed my cell phone and headed out of the building. I started dialing Jess' number and waited for answer as I drove off.

"Lo?" Jess answered and I could tell that he had been dead asleep.

"Jess? It's Logan."

"Logan?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess's POV

-------------

I was very much asleep having a nice dream when I heard my phone ring. Assuming it was just Finn being a drunken idiot, I didn't even move. I finally got up to answer it after it hadn't stopped ringing. I knew it wasn't Finn because he didn't have the attention to wait that long for me to answer.

"Lo?" I answered my voice laced with sleep.

"Jess? It's Logan."

"Logan?" Something was off, but I wasn't sure if it was a big something or a 'come bail me out of jail' something.

"Jess, I need you to call everybody and get to New York Memorial. Lorelai called me and she didn't know all the details, but that Rory was in a car wreck. I think she is in pretty bad condition man. Hurry."

I knew that tone of voice. It said that he wasn't exaggerating, and that something was seriously wrong with Rory. I grabbed my phone and on my way to the hospital called everyone. When I got there Logan, Lorelai, Luke, Richard, and Emily were sitting in the waiting room. I immediately ran over there to see what was going on.

"What happened is she ok?"

"Jess…just sit down." Luke answered me solemnly. Lorelai's head was in her hands and Logan was just staring out into space. Emily was quietly sobbing while Richard consoling her. Something major was wrong, something major was definitely wrong.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai's POV- arriving at the hospital

----------------------------------------------

I arrived at the hospital and jumped out of the car before it even had a chance to stop. I ran in and asked the nurse where Rory Gilmore was.

"Mama, could you please wait over there? We will get to you momentarily."

"Can I please sit over there? NO! I can't! My daughter is somewhere in this hospital, maybe dieing and I am not just going to wait for you to tell me where she is!"

At this point Luke, Richard, and Emily had walked in. Richard cut in…

"You better damn well tell me where my granddaughter is or you can expect a law suit on your ass!"

"Sir, mama, please calm down!"

"Just tell me where my granddaughter is!" Emily screeched.

"Ok, Ok, what is your granddaughters name?"

"Rory Gilmore or Lorelai Gilmore." Luke replied calmly because he was the only one who had processed the question.

"She is in surgery right now, that's all I can tell you. The doctor will be out to tell you more when her surgery is finished." With that the nurse walked away.

We all walked over to the waiting room and did just that waited. About 15 minutes later Logan walked in and started questioning. Luke took over and explained what we knew, knowing that I wouldn't be able to get it out. I watched him sit down and just stare.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan's POV-arriving at the hospital

--------------------------------------------

I rushed to the hospital to find Emily, Richard, Lorelai, and Luke sitting there. I knew by their faces we hadn't received any good news. Luke pulled me aside and explained the circumstances. I couldn't believe that Ace was so badly hurt. I went and sat down and just sat there not knowing what to do. About 20 minutes later I faintly heard Jess come in, but I was too much in my own world to notice. When I finally broke out of my trance, I noticed Jess looked confused. I wondered if anybody had told him yet.

"Jess?"

"Do you know what's going on?" He asked me with a sad look in his eyes.

"All we know is that she is in surgery right now, and we don't know how long it will take till we can find out something." I heard him sigh, and realized that we all had to just wait, and there was absolutely nothing we could do to help Rory.

"Coffee?" I asked

He nodded and we went in search of coffee, knowing it was going to be a long night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess' POV

--------------

After being told to sit down, I did just that but wasn't happy about it. I just kind of sat there for about 5 minutes when finally Logan broke out of his trance.

"Jess?" He asked me as if realizing I was there.

"Do you know what's going on?" I could here the sadness of my voice.

"All we know is that she is in surgery right now, and we don't know how long it will take till we can find out something." I sighed, and just looked around. I hated the heavy atmosphere, and as if sensing it Logan asked me,

"Coffee?" I nodded and we went in search of coffee. We didn't talk much while we were gone, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. That's not to say it was all that comfortable thought, it was just kind of there…kind of like fog. There's nothing you can do about it to make it go away.

We arrived back at the waiting room to find everyone pretty much the same way we had left them. I handed Lorelai a cup of coffee, and she took a sip and said,

"This coffee sucks." Plain and simple. I knew she was grateful to have it, so I knew not

to take offence to that comment.

"I know." I replied back. She gave me a small grin, and I knew she appreciated my

attempts.

Just then everyone arrived together. They all rushed in, but noticed the eerie atmosphere

so quieted down, and looked at Logan and I.

We got up to give the Gilmore's some privacy and to explain the condition to our friends.

I knew that Lorelai loved us like her own kids, but I knew she didn't want to have to hear

again that her daughter was in surgery.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai's POV

I felt someone tap me and looked up to find Jess holding a cup of coffee. I took a sip and

it was the worst coffee I had ever tasted…but it was coffee.

"This coffee sucks." I told Jess.

He simply replied with an "I know." I heard some noise and looked up to see all of

Rory's friends arrive. I looked at them as second children, but right now I just wanted to

wallow in the fact that my daughter could die, but I wanted to be optimistic and not think

like that. I saw Jess and Logan walk out to talk to the group. I walked over to the nurse's

station, and asked if there was any news on Rory. The nurse said that her surgery was

almost through, so it shouldn't be long now.

I went and sat back down. All of Rory's friends came by and hugged me. I took the hug

and thanked each one of them for being here. I looked over to see Finn twiddling his

thumbs, and Coil rubbing Steph's back while she cried silently. Logan and Jess, well they

were just kind of sitting there doing nothing. We waited another 30 minutes until a doctor

finally came to talk to us.

"Uh…Ms. Gilmore?

"Yes? Yes? That's me! Is she ok?"

"Um…mama could I please speak to you in private?" It was his tone of voice that gave it

away. Something was terribly wrong.

"No, these people are her family, we can all hear what you have to say."

He hesitantly nodded before beginning.

"Well, Rory was obviously driving, and the truck was a drunk driver. He ran a red light

and was killed instantly from the impact on your daughter's car. Rory was extremely

lucky not to have been killed instantly since a majority of the impact was right on the

driver's side door. Rory has a broken leg and arm, a majoir concussion, and we had to do

surgery for internal bleeding…"

I cut him off by saying "But is she OK?" I asked tears running down my face. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder and looked up to see Luke holding me.

"Well Ms. Gilmore, the thing we couldn't fix was her brain. It is swollen and we own't be able to tell if there is severe damage until the swelling goes down. This means that we have to monitor Rory 24/7 incase of bleeding in the brain. This is a can be life threating because 75 of the time, the patient laps into a coma, and truthfully…most never wake up."

"Stop, Stop, Stop!" I was screaming and I knew it, but I just couldn't handle being told that my baby girl could die.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan's POV

---------------

After the doctor told us the news I was so shocked I couldn't move. I had expected something serious, but not, not life threatening! I just sat down, and for the first time for as long as I can remember I cried. I cried because I may lose the best friend I've ever had.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess' POV

------------

As soon as the doctor said the statistics for waking up from the coma I did what no man should ever do, and I cried. I cried because I could lose the girl that was like a sister to me, and when if I lost that girl, I would lose my second mother. I cried for Lorelai because I couldn't even begin to fathom how hard this must be for her. If Rory dies she will not only loose her daughter, but she will loose her best friend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had gotten to the point where that if I cried anymore I knew that I would start hyperventilating. I just stopped stood up and ran. I ran outside to the storm weather and went to the parking lot and looked up. I screamed "Why? WHY? Why would you do this to me?" I knew it was an idiotic thing to do because I could sick, but I didn't care. All I wanted was for my baby to be ok. I saw Luke, Colin, and Finn come outside and runover to me.

"Lorelai, what are you doing? It's freezing out here, and it's raining!"

"I…I…my baby!" I cried

Colin opened an umbrella and Finn wrapped a jacket around me while Luke led me back inside. I knew nothing would ever be the same again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory's POV

---------------

I opened my eyes and then immediately shut them again. I had that feeling I get when I have a hang over. I opened them again and I adjusted to the light. I looked around and I seemed to be an old bedroom that was intricately decorated. A groaned and tried to sit up, but I felt stiff all over. I heard the door open, and I looked up to see my Gret-Grandmother Trix.

"Trix? What's going on?" I started panicking. Trix was dead. Was I dreaming? I needed to calm down before I had a panic attack.

"Calm down girl." Trix said in a patronizing tone.

"What's going on?" Oh My God! I remembered the car accident and I realized…

"Am I dead?"

"Girl, I said calm down everything will be explained, but for now you need your rest." As she said this she ran a cool rag over my forehead and I realized I had an extremely high fever.

"Ok." I said drowsily as I slipped away to dream land.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess' POV

------------

We were all sitting in the waiting room because we weren't allowed to see Rory yet, due to her extreme condition. All of the sudden we saw a nurse rush into Rory's room, and then a doctor was being paged. We all stood up to see if we could figure out what was happening. It was about an hour later when the doctor approached us. Lorelai got up to speak with him, but we could all hear.

"What happened?" I heard Lorelai ask.

"Well, Rory had a very high fever, and this caused her to have a nightmare, which led to a panic attack. All of these things mixed together cause her to flat-line." I heard Lorelai gasp. I knew that Rory may not have much time left, so we need to cherish the time we have with her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written! Please review! This took me forever!!! I promise some Trory action soon...


	3. The Regret!

Rory's POV

---------------

I woke up again and I was still in the strange room. I looked around and I started to panic realizing what had happened earlier. I once again saw Trix walk into the room.

She said, "Girl, were you thins panicky when I was alive?"

"No." I said, then my brain registered what she had said and I added, "Am I dead?" 

"I guess it's time for me to explain isn't it?"

"Um. Yeah. I'm kinda worried here!"

"Well I can assure you that you aren't dead…yet."

"Wait? Yet?!"

"Would you let me finish? I said yet because all of the people up there" She said pointing up, "decided you were way to young to go without a fight, so they sent me down here to help you."

"Help me what? And where exactly are we?"

"Well we are in sort of a dream land, where anything is possible. And your task is to fix your biggest regret in your life, because that is what is causing you pain, and the ability not to wake up."

"I don't have any regrets, I have done everything in my life for a reason."

'Think again child. I will be back later for my guidance. Oh, and don't forget, he may be almighty, but the decision is yours to live or not, so I would think long and hard about this." And with that she disappeared leaving me to my thoughts.

I sat staring at the wall for about an hour and then I realized the impact of this situation…it was literally a life or death situation. I jumped out of bed finding not a scratch on me and paced the room thinking. I thought back as far as I could remember, starting in elementary school…was it saying the Clark browning had cooties? No. Was it calling Lane a liar when she was secretly planning me a surprise party? No. Ok, no regrets in my young years let's speed up to high school. There has to be something I regret then. Ok, let me think. Was it knocking over Paris' project on my first day of Chiton? No because that was an accident. Was it setting up Paris and Tristan on a date? No. Maybe it was…no. Or! No. Maybe it was not going to the P.J. Harvey concert with Tristan. No, that worked for the best. Maybe it doesn't have to do with Tristan or High School? Ok, moving on to college. Was it having an affair with Dean? No, that made me more mature. Was it originally being in a non-committed relationship with Logan? No that also worked out for the best?

"AHHHH!" I screamed frustrated.

"Trix?" I asked to the nothingness.

"Trix, I need help!" I begged. Still nothing.

"Trix please, I want to live, but I…"

"Alright, Alright, girl calm down, I'll help."

"Oh! Thank You."

"Ok, so you look a bit frazzled so am I correct in assuming that you have thought about what your biggest regret was?"

"Yes, I can't think of anything major. I have all sorts of small little regrets, like not buying a blue sweater I loved and when I went back for it they were sold out, but none of those things seem important enough."

"Well, you are correct my dear. None of those things will make a difference on your life, had you done them differently. I can't tell you what your biggest regret is, but I can help by saying, it will be something big, like a boyfriend, or your relationship with your father. I think it will probably be durning your high school years, but I make no promises."

"Trix, that doesn't help very much, and even if I do figure out what my biggest regret is, how am I going to be able to fix it?"

"That my dear is where I come in. Just have patience, think hard and when you have learned your regret, I will know." And with those words of wisdom Trix was gone yet again.

"Harrumph!" I plopped down on the bed and just stared at the ceiling. An idea popped into my head and I frantically started going through the room. I finally found what I was looking for and laid it on the bed. A pen and paper to help me put from most important…oh my god!

My biggest regret had something to do with Tristan…I realized that I had liked Tristan! My biggest regret was him leaving without kissing me goodbye, No! my biggest regret was not being in a relationship with him!

"TRIX! TRIX! TRIX!" I screamed

"Dear, I see you have found your biggest regret.

"Yes! Yes!"

"Well, would you like to explain it to me?"

"Well in when I was in High School, there was this guy. He called me Mary, and got on my nerves immensely. He eventually got taken out of school and sent to military school because he broke into a safe. He always flirted with me, and I never realized that I liked him until it was too late. On the night he left he was saying goodbye to me and he said 'I would kiss you goodbye, but your boyfriend is watching!' That's my biggest regret, not kissing him!"

"Very good my dear, you have found it. Well, now I must show you how to fix." With that she pulled open the door of the bedroom, and we were walking into the doors of Chilton…

--------------------(I was going to end it there! But it was too short!"---------------------------

"Ok, here is what you have to do…"

After Trix gave me my directions she disappeared, and I was left on my on. I went to follow the first direction…find my family and friends in the scene before me…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai, Sookie, Dean, and Lane are at Chilton waiting for Rory's performance to begin, and a caveman performance of Romeo and Juliet is showing.

"Are you sure this is Shakespeare?" Sookie asked

"What's with all the grunting?" Dean followed up.

" I wish Luke was hear he could translate for us!" Lorelai replied

I walk up behind them "Hey."

"Oh Hey" Dean turned around as did everyone else. I got a round of hellos and Sookie complimented my beautiful dress. I talked a little about being nervous, but everyone reassured me. Lane left to go watch Henry's performance. As soon as Lane left Paris came up in a frenzy looking for me.

"I need you." Paris said grabbing me by the arm and dragging me away."

"What?"

"He's not here!"

"Who?"

"Tristan! I've looked everywhere. I called his home, his cell, I've called three girls he's seeing."

"Paris calm down!"

"Weren't you listening? He's not here! We are on in twenty minutes and we don't have a Romeo, we are going to fail!"

"We're not going to fail."

"Do you think Harvard accepts people who fail Shakespeare? They don't. I don't have the numbers, but I'm pretty sure that if you fail Shakespeare you don't get into Harvard."

"Ok, maybe he's just in one of the bathrooms smoking?"

"Good idea! You check the east men's rooms and I'll check the west ones."

I left to go check the restrooms, but I couldn't find him. I kept wondering to myself 'why isn't he here?' I knew that something was wrong because he wouldn't just not show up, because no one wants to face Paris' wrath!

I soon saw Paris and she said, " I knew he was going to do this, but no one wanted to listen to me! It was all let's make Tristan Romeo he's hot!"

"What about Brad?"

"Brad transferred schools!" I saw her look behind me and she said,

"Where have you been?" 'Ahh, it looks like Tristan showed up!' I thought to myself.

"You have to get dressed we're on in ten minutes!"

Tristan shook his head and replied " I can't."

"What?" I already knew that Paris was pissed off.

"Actually, my dad had me pulled out of school."

After that Paris stormed off and Tristan sighed and said "And she is unhappy."

I was shocked, and wanted some answers. "What do you mean he had you pulled out of school? What happened?"

"Nothing. Just ticked the old man off that's all." He replied uneasily.

"By doing what? Tristan come on tell me!" I prodded.

"I got in some trouble."

"Trouble? Involving?"

"Involving Duncan and Bowman, and Bowman's dad's safe."

"Oh No." I had a feeling I knew where this was leading.

" I mean Bowman had a key, it was supposed to be no big deal, and then the crazy silent alarm kicked in…" he trailed off.

"You broke into Bowman's dad's safe?" I was just trying to clarify that I had heard correctly.

"Yes."

"Stupid."

"Yes."

"Well, ok you can apologize, and you can put back the money, and you can explain that I don't know you were going through something?"

"I was. I was going through his safe." He replied with light chuckle.

"Why would you do this?"

"I don't know. I guess that's something I can ponder at military school."

"Military school?"

"The police are letting our parents handle it, and in my case that means military school in North Carolina."

" I don't know what to say?"

"Well I can imagine you're overwhelmed with relief that soon I will be gone." He replied sarcastically.

"I'm so sorry."

"Well I'm a big boy. I can handle it."

"There's nothing you can…" I was interrupted by his father yelling to him that they had to go.

"I gotta go. So, I might kiss you goodbye, but your boyfriend's watching." He said as they both looked over to find Dean staring at them intently.

I looked back to him and he said, "Take care of yourself…Mary." I smiled a true smile, and he turned and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched this whole scene from a distance, and I got to say, it's weird watching yourself. That wasn't the point though; I had to follow through with the second step. I watched my body walk away, and I ran after it. I did as Trix told me and stepped into my body. It was weird. I turned around and ran after Tristan and screamed…

"Tristan! Wait!"

Him and his father turned around and immediately his father said, "Listen, he has to go, you've already said your goodbye!"

"Actually, I haven't!" And with that I ran up to Tristan grabbed his face and pressed my lips to his. The kiss lasted less than a second, but it was perfect. As I pulled away from him I whispered, "don't forget me".


	4. The Final Thing Is

Logan's POV

----------------

I sat staring at Rory wondering what was going on in her head because I am fairly certain it's not good. She keeps moving around restlessly. I grab her hand in a soothing way even though I know it won't help because she isn't really just sleeping. The thought of loosing Rory makes me miserable, and I can feel a tear make its way down my cheek.

"Rory, I need you to wake up! You are the only person who can keep me sane when my father is near. You always know what to say. You help me handle Finn when he is being a drunken idiot. You are my little baby sister. I need you to be OK! Please, you have to wake up soon."

After saying me little speech I got up, and left to get some more coffee and let Jess go in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess' POV

------------

I walked into Rory's room and I hated seeing her with all of the tubes. I didn't want to think bad thoughts, but I did know that if Rory died I didn't want to remember her as having tubes down her throat, and stuck in a hospital bed. I wanted to remember her witty banter, her sarcasm, her innocence, her love of movies and coffee. I wanted to remember the good times.

"Rory, I promise that if you wake up I will never argue with you again about drinking to much coffee, or not eating healthy. Please, you have to wake up. Wake up for me, for Logan, for your grandparents, but mostly wake up for yourself and for your mom. Rory, Lorelai would be heartbroken if you don't wake up. Please, Please, wake up."

I then exited to let Rory's family have some time with her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai's POV

----------------

I walked into Rory's room and became even more depressed seeing her holed up to those machines made me miserable. I looked up and said,

"Why did you do this to my baby girl?"

"Why couldn't I go first? A parent is not supposed to be sitting in the hospital with their child! Why?"

I was crying at this point and I made my way over to Rory's bed. I grabbed one of her hands and kissed it softly, and said.

"Baby girl, mommy needs for you to wake up. Mommy won't be able to take it if you don't. I won't have my best friend with me anymore! I promise to let you watch 'The power of Myth' as many times as you want without me complaining! Please just….please!"

I laid my head on the bed next to her hand and just cried.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory's POV

--------------

WOW! I had just kissed Tristan, so that means I have to step out of my body, as Trix told me to do. I did so, and watched as my teen body stood staring at where Tristan had just walked away. I walked towards the exit of Chilton, and saw Trix waiting for me.

"Dear girl, I didn't know you had it in you to be so bold!" She said.

I replied with a simple "Me either!"

"Well, you may have started the process of fixing your regret, but it's not over yet!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you told me that your regret was not only not kissing him, but not being with a relationship with him as well. So this means we have to left time fix its self, and see how things work out."

"Well, ok, how do we do that?"

"We have to watch and see how you handle the situation." As she said this she pointed to my teenage body, and I watched as I walked over to my mom, Dean, Lane, and Sookie. Everyone had shocked looks on their faces, except for Dean, he looked furious.

"Can we move closer so we can listen?" I asked Trix wanting to hear what I was saying.

"Dear, you won't have to move closer to listen, you will know what you are saying…it is you after all, only…a few years younger!"

I was confused at this answer, but as soon as I saw my mouth moving I could think what I was saying…it was like I was there, and a part of that me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teenage Rory's POV (sort of- I was kind of confused on how to write this so I did my best!)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked over to Dean and my mom and everyone else nervously. I had no idea what came over me just then, but it was like there was someone else in my body just then! Although the weird thing about it was that I didn't mind kissing Tristan, I actually enjoyed it! As I approached the group I got more and more nervous.

"Um, hey guys?" I said reluctantly.

"What the hell Rory? Why were you kissing that guy?" Dean replied angrily.

"Dean please can we not do this here? I have to go do my play!"

"No we are going to talk about right now, or we won't talk about it all." I was confused by this answer so I said,

"Ok, we won't talk about it all."

"Ok, I'll give you your cds back as soon as I can, we had a good relationship Rory, and I loved you!"

Oh! When he said he didn't want to talk about it all he meant as in break up. For some strange reason I didn't feel sad about Dean breaking up with me though, I kind of felt relieved.

"Honey? What was that about?" My mom asked cautiously.

"Mom, I just realized that I really like Tristan, and he is going away to military school, and I may never see him again!"

"Oh, honey if fate wants you together then you will see him again."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Present Day Rory POV

---------------------------

I had just watched the scene unfold and I turned to Trix and said,

"Ok, so do I get to wake up now, because I really want to talk to my mom!"

"Did your mother ever teach you patience? We have not yet fulfilled fixing your regret."

"Ok, so I have to get Tristan and me together some how."

"Now you have the idea child!"

"I have the idea, but how do you propose I do it. If we wait I could be asleep for months because there is no telling how long Tristan will be in military school…"

"My, My, My, for being so young you sure are forgetful! Remember me? Dead? Magical? Making this whole thing happen?" She asked gesturing to the scene before us.

"Oh right." I said sheepishly.

"How about we speed up in time to see where fate has taken us in two months?"

I couldn't really say no or yes, so I just followed her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tristan's POV

-----------------

I was so shocked when Rory kissed me all I could was nod me head showing that I wouldn't forget her. I mean how could she think I could ever forget her? She was the first girl I truly fell in love with! I hated having to leave for military school because there was no telling when I could see her again. I walked solemnly with my father out to the car thinking about this.

2 months later

----------------

I heard the whistle blow and jumped out of bed quickly getting ready for my five mile run, and today I didn't dread it because today was mail day, and I should have a letter from my Mary! We had been writing each other since the night of the play, and I was so happy! The only thing I wasn't happy about was that I didn't get to see her, hold her, or kiss her, and I wasn't even sure when I was going to be able to come home. I was happy in the first letter she sent me when she told me she broke up with Dean and wanted to be a couple. She had sent me a picture of herself, and it was now hanging on above my bed where I could stare at it when I went to sleep. I couldn't wait to see my Mary again!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teenage Rory's POV

-------------------------

I was excited today because I was expecting a letter from Tristan today. After the night of the play I initially asked Tristan to be my boyfriend even if he was 300 or more miles away. We wrote to each other as much as we could, and I couldn't wait until he got to come home or I could go up and visit him. It was weird when I first started writhing to him, it was like there was someone else doing it and I was just being used as the body, but I didn't mind, it just made me be bolder, and I have come to realize that I could fall in love with Tristan DuGrey!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Present Day Rory POV

---------------------------

Trix and I had moved forward two months, and we were now standing in my childhood bedroom watching myself read a letter from Tristan. I was so happy that everything had worked out and I was about to ask Trix when we I could wake up, but she beat me to it and said,

"You can't go home yet, but almost!"

"What do I still have to do Trix?" I whined.

"Well, if you would stop whining I would tell you!" She scolded.

"For a grown woman you sure are impatient! Anyways, there is one last thing you have to do…"

"What is it?" I asked like a little girl waiting for a surprise.

"You have to…"


	5. Sorry! Author's note!

I have just found this story and I plan on updating as soon as possible

I have just found this story and I plan on updating as soon as possible. If you have any ideas on where I should take this story please review!! Thank you sooo much!


End file.
